


Moth

by RadioHalo (coldthing)



Category: Shinreigari GHOST HOUND
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldthing/pseuds/RadioHalo
Summary: The waters are rising under Suiten.





	1. Rise Above

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost Hound, I bet no one remembers this one.
> 
> in the process of moving all misc fic burbles from tumblr/lj/ffnet to AO3

Tinnitus flickered in Tarou’s ears. It was a raw buzzing noise and he couldn’t hear what was being said. He felt his eyelids grown leaden. He couldn’t hold them open. Cataplexy set in; his fingers were numb and nerveless and he couldn’t move them. Suddenly limp, his book thumped to the ground.

He pushed off from his body like a springboard and rose above Masayuki and Makoto.

Masayuki shifted his suddenly limp body so that Tarou’s head lay in his lap and stroked his hair. He still had tinnitus; he couldn’t hear what either of them was saying over the buzzing fury around him.

He rose up through the ceiling of the library, through the classrooms and finally up through the roof of the school.

All of Suiten was laid out beneath him.  Spectral lava rolled down the mountain in the distance and phantom animals wove their way between the students dining on the roof of the school.


	2. Rise Above

Masayuki felt the weight on his shoulder shift as Tarou nodded off, his book slipping from his suddenly limp fingers.

Masayuki paused his game and shifted the smaller boy off his shoulder.

"Oyo Tarou" he shook him. "Wake up!" sweat was beading along Tarou's forehead despite the cool air in the library. His eyes flicked like fish under his eyelids.

Makoto looked up from his own book. "Leave him alone you douche. He'll wake up on his own in a few."

They were sitting spread around the library during lunch. Masayuki refused to eat on the roof with everyone else and Makoto had nixed sitting outside under the trees, why he wouldn't explain. He glared at Masayuki and flushed at the same time, his ears turning pink. Tarou and Masayuki sat next to each other on the couch, Masayuki deep in an adventure game on his hand held. Tarou was deep into his history textbook. Makoto sat a few chairs away idly leafing through a full color coffee table book on American Bandstand. He had purposefully sat as far away as he could from Masayuki and pretended he wasn't part of their dorky little club.

Masayuki shifted again letting Tarou’s head fall onto his lap. He affectionately stroked the smaller boy's hair

"Wonder where he is" he murmured, and then resting his elbow on Tarou's head he returned to his game.


	3. Sleep Paralysis

"So how have you been sleeping?"

Tarou's eyes flicked momentarily from Dr. Atsushi's moving finger. It was another attempt to hypnotize him, to sort out the real memories from those constructed to hide the truth. It was getting increasingly harder to put him into a hypnotic trance.

"Ok I guess, in the evening mostly. My friends are teasing me, I keep falling asleep on them when we're studying together," he laughed faintly, his eyes still focused on Dr. Atsushi’s finger. "I keep waking up with doodles on my face," Tarou pointed to a fading spiral doodle near his ear.

"Your friends are aware...?”

"Yeah. They think it’s weird. But they all have weird stuff of their own, so it’s ok."

"But your having attacks less often?"

Tarou nodded, "I used to get them all the time during the day. Now I mostly it happens in the evening or when I'manxious."

"That's good to know. I was considering having Dr. Ōtori prescribe you Strattera or Modafinil to help with your EDS. But you've improved to the point where I don't think you need it." his finger didn't waver, despite the fact that Tarou was concentrating on his face instead of his finger.

"That's good; I don't want to have to take any pills"

"Is there anything else you would like to report?"

"I keep having this sort of dream, where I'm awake except I can't move anything except my eyes. I can look around my room and there something, these giant moths all over my chest."

Dr. Atsushi's finger stopped mid swing. He adjusted his glasses. "What you’re describing sounds like sleep paralysis. It's common in narcoleptics."

"And the moths?" Tarou remembered the moths, the one giant creature, with the body of a moth and the face of a man sitting on his chest. He had seen it once before over the forest in the unseen world.

Dust from the fluttering horde caught in the moonlight slanting across the room; all he could do was blink and roll his eyes in panic.

"Hypnogogic hallucinations are also quite normal. The experience of something on your chest is not uncommon. It’s called  _kanashibari_ _”_

Tarou frowned, "My mom talks about that. She says there is an evil spirit choking her while she's sleeping"

"Sleep paralysis often goes hand in hand with other sleep disturbances. Your family obviously has a very strong predisposition to dyssomnia when under stress" he seemed to be talking to himself now.

Tarou nodded in agreement, more words to add to the ever-growing list of things he needed to read.

Dr. Atsushi paused his hand frozen midway between his lap and his glasses.

"Tell me about your friends..."


	4. False Awakening

Makoto awoke to rushing water in his ears. It echoed all around him as if his sparse room was suddenly a huge cavern filled with running water. He rolled over onto his stomach and ran his hand across the ridged tatami for his alarm clock. He recoiled when his hand struck wet stone instead. He was suddenly very cold. Water echoed all around him.

He ran his fingers along the cold rocks, his fingers dipped into colder water; the rock was suddenly slick with plant life. He looked up, squinting, trying to break through the gloom. He suddenly sat at the bottom of a vast volcanic cavern, far, far above him was a pinprick of yellow light. He reached for it.

Makoto awoke to rushing water in his ears. He stared at the mildew stain on the ceiling; sweat beaded across his forehead. It was too warm under his blankets he decided and started to push them to the end of his futon.

A hand grasped his wrist, preventing him from pushing the blanket away.   He slowly looked over, like there was cold oil in his veins instead of blood. Masayuki pushed himself up on his elbows. He was naked from the waist up; his hair was damp and stuck against his forehead. His eyelids lay heavily on glassy eyes.

Masayuki’s fingers transferred themselves from Makoto’s wrist to his hip, skimming along the knob of his protruding hipbone. Masayuki himself looked down, his eyebrows quirked as if he was surprised at his finger’s progress along the waistband of Makoto’s underwear.

Makoto couldn’t move, the roar of the water was all around him.  He tried to open his mouth to yell at Masayuki; to scream at him ‘get away you pervert!” to kick his head in and bang his head against the floor.

Masayuki hand had progressed to the other side of his hip, halfway under the waist band of Makoto’s underwear. He pulled the other boy’s body flush against his, his skin was clammy and overheated. Masayuki’s mouth opened, his teeth closed on Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto awoke to silence, he felt the ridges of the tatami through his futon, his bed was empty, and his room was a dark cozy cave. With the blinds drawn tight, only a thin line of light was visible under the door. He reached up and brushed hair out of his face blinking in the darkness. He was aroused, he realized with disgust. “Stupid Nakajima” he muttered. “Won’t leave me alone even in my dreams”

Makoto sat up and reached out into the silence for the tick-tick of his alarm clock.


End file.
